


Гонконгские вафли

by Hagire_Kou



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagire_Kou/pseuds/Hagire_Kou
Summary: Макима печёт вафли для бешеной собаки.
Relationships: Makima|Kishibe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Гонконгские вафли

**Author's Note:**

> [thanks yoshuisfiru for proofreading 💜](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiu)

Макима печет вафли: готовит тесто, начинку, режет фрукты, со стуком закрывает вафельницу. Ставит чайник на плиту, ждет, пока вода закипит, не тревожа тишину квартиры истерикой свистка, разливает чай по чайным парам, спрашивает, не оборачиваясь:

— С сахаром, без?

Кишибе смотрит на нее долгим тяжелым взглядом, трогает шов на щеке и отвечает:

— Без.

Чашки дорогие, из хорошего фарфора, а вот подставка у них дешевая, если даже не позорная, явно подаренная кем-то для галочки во время очередного бессмысленного праздника. Кишибе делает глоток чая из бумажной пирамидки и смотрит на спину Макимы. Растянутый домашний свитер на ней — чужой, как и махровые тапочки, из которых она каким-то чудом умудряется не выпрыгивать при ходьбе, а вот шорты — малые, почти в облипку. Макима настоящий рак-отшельник — заберется в пустой дом, закутается в чужую шкуру, поменяет лицо и будет потом улыбаться как ни в чем не бывало, пока разорванных демонами хозяев будут увозить на труповозке. Конечно, она никого специально не убивает, но пристроиться туда, где ей понравилось, всегда готова.

Макима — хитрая тварь, которая берет от жизни все, что та ей дает.

Кишибе чувствует, как на скулах выступают желваки и заставляет себя успокоиться.

— Всегда мечтала научиться печь гонконгские вафли, но никак не представлялась возможность, — сначала открывает вафельницу, чтобы та выстыла, а затем уже достает сливки. — Сначала я хотела забрать только то, что мне понравится, а потом поняла, что квартира очень даже милая, плюс, всего две остановки до работы, — она смотрит на Кишибе, улыбается. _— Замечательно, правда?_

— Да, — отвечать либо по делу, либо «да», либо «гав».

Большего не дано, и ошейник под воротником об этом ненавязчиво напоминает.

Макима обожает человеческих питомцев, независимо от того, милые ли это щеночки или взрослые псы.

Всех можно приручить, если подобрать нужный подход.

— Good boy, — Макима произносит это старым голосом, даром, что у нее теперь новое лицо.

Потому что старое Кишибе ей испортил. Лицо, руки, ноги, сбил в месиво ребра, внутренности. А Макима взяла, да поменяла лицо. Поменяла тело и голос. Только имя оставила, потому что **имени должны бояться**. А вот внешность — дело десятое.

— Ты восхищаешься, когда смотришь на работу мастера? — Макима сворачивает вафлю и заполняет ее густыми ароматными сливками, рядом стоит вторая, уже готовая и украшенная дольками фруктов.

— Гав, — Кишибе хочет свалить, а не сидеть у котацу, но это в списке разрешенных реплик отсутствует.

Ложку, летящую в лицо, он ловит в последний момент.

— Залог хороших здоровых отношений заключается в ведении диалога и выявлении общих интересов, — Макима в шортах на размер меньше, растянутом свитере и едой в руках, возвышающаяся над ним, кажется сейчас страшнее любого демона. — Мы должны общаться друг с другом, чтобы установить хорошие взаимоотношения, — Макима снова играет в человека, даром, что выходит у нее дерьмово.

Кишибе осознает, что до этого не дышал и, кажется, забыл, как это делать. Делает глоток уже теплого чая, заставляет себя втянуть воздух через нос и повторять это раз за разом.

Макима разглядывает свои руки, тонкие, девичьи, теребит кончик косы и ждет, когда Кишибе попробует то, что она приготовила.

Ему от всего цирка хочется скорее блевать, но ладно.

Он берет ложку, которая чуть не прилетела ему в глазницу, зачерпывает немного сливок с кусочком киви и отправляет в рот.

Макима расцветает, как вишня по весне, и начинает есть тоже.

— Как тебе? — ложки у нее нет, поэтому она ест прямо с кружки, откусывая макушку шоколадной вафли.

— Лучше, чем я думал, — не приторная, не горелая, мягкая и хрустящая по краям, даже ему, очень далекому от сладкого человеку, было не противно это есть.

— Я рада, — Макима и вправду не разучилась радоваться элементарным вещам, будь то вкусная еда, хорошее пиво или чистая обувь после боя. — Человек должен хорошо питаться, ведь еда — это огромная часть жизни, которая сформировала вокруг себя настоящий культ, стала искусством, — она кусает свою вафлю, и сливки пачкают ей щеки. — Тебе нужно научиться получать удовольствие не только от смерти и боя, бешеный пес. Иначе в погоне за собственным хвостом ты себя однажды и сожрешь.

Перед глазами встает усталое лицо Гуаньси, ее пустая глазница, припухшие от поцелуев губы и сизый дым от их сигарет.

Слышала ли тогда их разговор Макима?

Кишибе косится на демона с лицом человека. Макима уже доела и пытается теперь дотянуться языком до носа, чтобы слизать с него сливки.

Вздох.

Сомнительно.

— Иногда ты действительно походишь на человека, — он стирает лишнее с ее лица рукавом пиджака.

Макима стреляет в него глазами, ловит ладонь и прижимает к щеке, а затем ниже, к шее. Под его пальцами бьется ее пульс, чуть учащенный, сильный. Кишибе ощущает невыносимое, ломающее кости желание их сжать, снова превратить Макиму в месиво. В этот раз — навсегда.

— Испытываешь меня? — даже бывалый охотник испугался бы этого спокойного голоса, но Макима чувствует только любопытство.

— Конечно, — она касается его лица, но не тянется к ошейнику, а давит пальцем на шов. — Я должна понять, поумнел ли ты или так и остался безмозглой необучаемой псиной. — Тонкий пальчик скользит по его губам, а затем дальше, по правой уже щеке.

_Намечая место для нового разреза._

Кишибе чувствует, как по загривку прокатывается волна липкого холода.

Чудовище смотрит на него и ждет.

Он делает над собой усилие и убирает ладонь с чужого горла.

— За-ме-ча-тель-но, — чеканит Макима и целует его в лоб, словно гордящаяся сыном мать. — Тебе иногда нужно вспоминать о том, что ты человек.

— Ты, вроде как, назначила меня собакой, — хочется сбежать в ванную и умыться.

— Верно, — улыбка. — Кто-то рождается человеком, кто-то им становится, а кто-то решает отринуть в себе человека и стать зверем, — короткие ногти чуть царапают скулу. — Но, знаешь, я верю, что не бывает бесполезных людей или зверей, поэтому, — она берет его руки в свои, прижимает к груди, — будь полезным и, возможно, сможешь меня убить.

— А тебя можно убить? — его вдруг одолевают улыбчивые сомнения.

— Конечно, — она не врет, он чувствует, что не врет. — Главное, — подается вперед, так близко, что они вот-вот столкнутся губами. — Не сомневайся в этом. Ни мгновения не сомневайся, иначе — проиграешь. Никогда не забывай об этом, хорошо?

— Да, — это откровение — странное.

И ситуация, и сама Макима. Всё-всё-всё.

— Пусть это будет нашим маленьким контрактом, бешеный пес, — ее ладони на его щеках. — Если ты сможешь пересилить свой гнев, то сможешь одолеть даже меня. Но сначала — защищай человечество, прекрасных, живых людей с мечтами и чаяниями, проблемами и озарениями, радостью и горем. И однажды, держа в ладони мое сердце, ты сможешь рассказать, что это — быть человеком. Согласен?

Кишибе отвечает ей коротко:

— Гав.

**Author's Note:**

> [работа на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9491447)


End file.
